


Burning Embers

by Jld71



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Beaches, Fire, Gen, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 09:27:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13972128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jld71/pseuds/Jld71
Summary: Neither wants to get up to add another log.





	Burning Embers

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt by squidgiepdx: Any, Any male/Any male, The fire has burned down to embers, but neither wants to get up to add another log.

After a long day at work, they just need some time to relax. To let go of the case they'd worked that day. It had been a bad one, involving human trafficking, forced labor and prostitution. A case like this always got under their skin, made them sick to their stomachs. On the best of days, they saw the dregs of humanity. On days like this they weren't so lucky, they saw humanity at its most vile.

Steve had known what they both needed to unwind, to get the images of the broken people out of their minds, if only for a few hours. He'd set up the fire pit and logs of wood a few yards away from the shoreline, along with a cooler of beers and two chairs.

They sat next to each other, letting the warmth of the fire and the sound of the crashing waves sooth away the sights from earlier. Steve reached into the cooler, pulled out two beers and handed one to Danny.

"Thanks," Danny whispered, lost in his thoughts. The youngest they had rescued was around Grace's age. That could have been his daughter was the thought that went around and around his mind.

"Hey, don't man," Steve said as he looked at Danny. He knew what the other man was thinking. "It wasn't Grace. She's home, she's safe."

Danny looked over at him, a weak smile on his face. "Yeah you're right. Still doesn't make it better. The ones we managed to get to safety. They're going to need a lot of help. I just don't . . ." Danny let his words slip away, carried off by the sea breeze.

"The fire's dying out." Danny said as he brought his focus back to Steve and took another sip of beer.

Steve shrugged his shoulders at the words as he looked over at the fire pit. "Yeah, they are." He saw the glowing embers and felt the heat that was still radiating off of them. He was just too comfortable to get up and do anything about it.

"This was a good idea. Thanks. Just now I'm too comfortable to get up and another log to get the fire going again," Danny said as he sank back into his chair.

"It's fine. The night's still warm. We can just sit here and watch the fire go out," Steve said as he looked over at Danny. He noticed Danny's eyes were closed, head tipped back in relaxation. Steve let out a sigh and closed his eyes. He only needed a minute or two to relax, then he'd drag himself out of his chair and add another log. Maybe.


End file.
